Your True Mind
by THOMASNATOR
Summary: P4/Lux Pain. Atsuki is back, Souji is in and Risette is in concert. Friends are made and old bonds made stronger.
1. Beginnings

Souji had gotten used to the type of life his parent's jobs got him into. He was used to trekking his way halfway over Japan and back to stay for years at a time. He had to break and forge bonds from one place to the next.

Kisaragi City would probably be no exception. Just like Inaba and any other place his parents dumped him at, it wasn't special or major.

He was to stay at a small apartment building next to an antique bookstore. He would be starting school in a few days. Slightly bored, he touched the screen of the TV. No drama. Just a solid, glass, cold, dusty screen. Unfazed, he opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. Were it only that easy, as he had inadvertently opened the door into someone's face.

"I'm okay..." said the man. He had a mystifying feel about him, with white hair and a gaze so piercing it could stare through stars and every second he was in eye contact with him he felt like he was being read by a strong searchlight...

Souji thought it was weird, but nevertheless decided to take a walk.

"And that was Yunara Nishima with the weather, and here's Mika Nozaki with the latest gossip..."

Souji stopped by the small electrical store – to check the news and to remenisce about his earliest escapade. The friends he had made : Yosuke, Teddie, Chie, Yukiko, Kou, Naoto, would he consider Margaret? And more: Kanji, Ai, and Rise... The moment he had thought Rise, her name was announced on the TV screen. "...Kujikawa, AKA Risette, is back from her hiatus and is making a stop in Kisaragi before school opens. Tickets are selling out fast, even in a place like this, and it looks to be the hottest event in Kisaragi yet!"


	2. Making New Friends

Souji woke up and stepped out onto the corridor again. That same man was waiting outside. He waved at him.

"You don't seem to talk much, do you?" That same, naked, intense feeling of strong, truth-excising light fell on him. Souji just gave a quick "hmph".

He's almost completely clean. A good, strong amount of intelligence, but... he has an empty mind – this is symbolic of infinite potential.

"Atsukiii..." came a high-pitched voice. Souji turned to see a young, turquoise-haired girl in a gothic-lolita style dress. "There's supposed to be a party today, isn't there?"

"Yeah, one for me... if they've forgiven me..."

"Hey, who is your friend here?"she said, turning to Souji. "I've not met him before... is he new?"

"I've only just met him... your name is?" said Atsuki.

Souji gave his name to the two. The young turquoise-haired girl piqued up "I'm Natsuki. Natsuki Venefskuja."

Atsuki offered his hand to Souji. "I'm Atsuki Saijo."

They shook hands, Souji initially a little hesitant for obvious reasons.

"Hey, Natsuki, where's Nola?"

"She's all stuffed up... poor girl. And there was gonna be a party too... Oh well. More time to spend with you, Atsuki!" Natsuki flung her arms around Atsuki. She piped up again. "Do you think Souji could come?"  
"I don't think they would appreciate anyone turning up unannounced."

"But didn't Ryo say that he would fix it up if anything changes?"

"You're right." Atsuki turned to Souji. "You wanna come with us? We're not going far. Just next door."

-Inside Tohodo-

"Hey Saijo, Natsuki." Ryo tilted his head back. "Oh, who's your friend?"

Souji told him his name.

"He doesn't speak much" added Natsuki.

"Ah. The strong, silent type. I like that." He turned to Atsuki. "So, why are you here?"

"We're bringing Souji to the party, so could you tell them that someone else is going. Someone new."

"Oh, and make sure there's enough party food!" added Natsuki.

"That'll be okay. I'll just need to make a few calls." He turned to Saijo. "Hey, did you finish reading those books?"

"I did... but they've been...confiscated."

"Oh..." Ryo looked disheartened.

"But, the books are going online and the actual copies are being put into storage. You can't say they don't appreciate antiques."

"Well... it's better than nothing. At least they'll be cared for and readable. Anyway, what are you gonna do now?"

"He was going to take Souji on a tour, but if one of his friends spotted him it would spoil the surprise..." Natsuki said.

"Why don't we all talk about what we've done?"

For a few hours, Ryo talks about books and his academic achievements – nothing less would Atsuki expect of him. Souji talks about Inaba. He 'conveniently' leaves out his escapades behind the TV and some unbelievable details. Atsuki spins a tale about gas leaks and parents. All lies of course.


	3. Parties

A/N Atsuki has lightened up- it's a vacation, so he naturally will - he was probably being uptight because he was on the job... Also note that Souji will not talk in speech marks, I'll explain what he says, omitting the annoying .

"Surprise" would be a word that applied to both parties in this instance. For Atsuki, he was not expecting a full repertoire of his friends... and his friends were not outright expecting him. What made this reunion even more awkward was that young Nami would be unable to forget because the animals would be unable, and Rui had awakened the wiped minds of her friends.

The gang was all here. Rui, Ryo, Akira, Shinji, Mika, Nami, Yayoi... and was that Hibiki? This truly was everyone. Atsuki felt a tear build up in his left eye.

Everyone expressed their disbelief. It wasn't manageable, after being created, wiped, reawakened, but never reaffirmed...

"Hey. Ryo told us there would be a new guy. Why don't you introduce him?"

Souji entered.

"He doesn't talk much" said Natsuki.

Souji announced his name to the group.

"Souji Seta... that's a nice name." said a red-haired girl

"It's kanji for 'Protagonist', isn't it?" said Ryo.

"Hey Yayoi, I bet you want him to be your hero!" said a blue-haired girl.

"Stop it Mika, I said I wasn't looking." replied Yayoi.

Over the course of the next two hours, Souji makes friends and Atsuki catches up with old ones. Whatever was there has not gone, but Akira said it best. "Atsuki, have you ever lightened up!"

Souji asks about what he means.  
"I mean, when he first came to Kisaragi, he wasn't the most approachable. A little uptight, a little silent... But man, you're still ever the same."

Atsuki pipes up – he remembers something that Akira said. "Hey... how's your Bushido coming along?"

"Saijo, I ... Bushido isn't something that 'comes along, y'know! It's discipline and honour to the death!"  
Rui placed a hand on Akira's head, and scrubnutted him. "What he means is, he's been reading up quite a lot."

"Heh, Ryo helped quite a bit... I mean, without him finding that book, I never would have made such awesome progress!"

Rui noticed that Souji looked a little left out. She eyed the silver bangle he was wearing. "Hey... what's that silver bangle for?"

Souji rubbed it momentarily. He blushed, remembering what happened.

"Was it a girlfriend?" Souji nodded. Yayoi sneaked in. "Who?"

Souji rubbed his head. He told them they wouldn't believe it.

"Meh, we've seen some interesting things around here. Try us!" said Mika.

Souji told them – Rise Kujikawa, also known by her stage name Risette.

Rui, Mika, and Yayoi joined each other in chorus. "PSHAAAAAW!"

Slowly, day passed into night. Souji talked more. Atuski opened up more. Natsuki had to make the short journey home after getting slightly sick from the cake and ending up tired. The party finished and Souji left. Going to school would be a lot easier next week.


End file.
